AJ's story
by team stark 4eva
Summary: this is the story of Alice Jamison Tophit. throughout her liffe all she knew was tea and beatings in both her lives then she fell into her old wonderland where she'll meet old friends, flames, and family
1. prolog

Me: well I'M ALIVE! Lol. Well this is my new story.

Adam: well she owns everything that wasn't invented by Lewis Carroll.

Me: YESSSS! FINALLY

Adam: **face palms** on with the story

AJ's story

* * *

Prolog

Alice Jamison sat in her room afraid to move, her new wounds just scabbed over and she really couldn't afford more blood lost. She heard her adoptive mother (only two letters from monster) through the door talking to someone who she could not here.

But the words that were said were enough to send a cold shot of fear down Alice's spine. "Yes she is a Tophit how else could she withstand what I've done." Her monster said smugly. When she heard the mans voice it sent her into instant movement grabbing her bag and stopping only long enough to wish she was either with her siblings or dead.

"Alice is here Matilda and she is not going anywhere." Alice thought that the man (who sounded eerily familiar) was directing the last bit to her.

The door opened to show the monster and her birth father walked through. She gave them a 'come n' get me' grin and she was off like a bullet jumping out the window and catching hold of the tree that stood two feet from her room. She looked at the pair standing in her room; they were shocked, amazed, and ticked. She smirked once more and prepared to jump.

Then she felt the air on her face, it made her feel empowered so she willed herself to be lifted by it. Alice felt the tree fall away and heard the startled cry from her monster, and when she opened her eyes again she was on the ground staring up at her third story bedroom. She waved cockily and took of running.

She didn't know were she was going but she knew she wasn't going back. She though about years ago when she fell down the rabbit hole… the second best part of her life. 'Wow that's saying something' she thought.

"Alice Jamison Tophit you get back here right now!" her monster called. Alice turned to say something like "No!" when she fell down a long dark hole.

* * *

-End prolog-

* * *

Me: well there you have it, I hope to have chapter one up before tomorrow. Please review but please don't flame.


	2. of hatters and cats

Me: awe I didn't make it oh well

A.J.: **glaring** I really hate you

Me: I wouldn't say that I control the story.

A.J.: fine but I still hate you

Me: on with the story

-A.J.'s story chapter 1-

The walls of packed dirt flew past as Alice (no A.J. she decided) fell down and down. After a while she was wondering if this fall would ever end, when she hit the ground or, uh, roof of a very top hat like house. "Well, well, well if it isn't little Alice Jamison" a smooth voice whispered.

Alice wheeled around to see an indigo cat smiling at her floating a good 5 feet above her.

"Chester!" a familiar voice bellowed "why in the bloody 'ell are you on my 'ouse?"

"Calm your self Adam I was just seeing Alice here safely." The cat, Chester called back.

'Adam? Chester? Top hats, smiling cats, falling… "WONDERLAND!'" Alice yelled as it came to her. "Oh by the way Chester, call me A.J. please." She told the now dumbfounded cat.

"Why dear Alice?" he asked.

"Because Alice is the girl that let people walk all over her. A.J. is home my home." She stated. "Adam!" she called down "Adam is it really you."

"Yes, it is me but Alice is it truly you?" he called up to the blonde on his roof. She looked down to see his black hair over his deep, dark eyes. Which were hidden even more by his blood red top hat. She nodded never breaking his gaze, and she felt the breath escape her lungs like she had been hit in the gut as he gave a huge ecstatic grin.

She smiled back though it was a little forced because her scars seemed to have split open again. Adam and Chester seemed to notice because they both gave her worried looks.

Alice shook her head and willed the air to make her rise yet again, then as it had before slowly taking her to the ground. Well it would have if someone didn't yell "Hey Al- A.J. you can fly too?" in her ear. Causing her to lose her focus and free fall the last 30 feet.

"Oof!" she heard just as her body hit something solid and warm. A quick inspection revealed that she was caught by Adam. A.J. spun in his arms and looked over him worriedly even though it was now clear to her that most of her scars were opened again.

"Adam." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine." He gasped. She looked even more worried then she had before which made Adam sit, well lie a little straighter "A.J. I'm fine don't worry." He said in his normal voice and kissed her forehead smoothing out the wrinkles.

A.J. studied his face more now that she was up close; his hair covered his right and part of his left eye. He had a small scar that was on the left side of his face. She ran her finger along it then looked at him inquisitively.

"Your brother and I had a falling out."

"My brother?"

"Nicholie Loom Tophit."

"Um…."

Adam looked her in the eye worriedly how could anyone forget Nicholie? He probably would have asked about it if Chester hadn't chosen that moment to do the stupidest thing of his nine lives.

"Ahhh!" A.J. screamed in agony when the cat landed on her now blood soaked back. Chester jumped off with her blood on his paws just before the pain took her under.

-End chapter one-

Me: there it is (btw reviews make me update faster!) no flames please.


End file.
